Gravidez
by SweetLuh
Summary: Conjunto de três one-shots. Gravidez tem seus altos e baixos. E quem agüenta isso? Os maridos. Três situações, com três mulheres diferentes, mas com algo em comum: grávidas. - Finalizada
1. Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Conjunto de três one-shots. Gravidez tem seus altos e baixos. E quem agüenta isso? Os maridos. Três situações, com três mulheres diferentes, mas com algo em comum: grávidas. _

**Maiores explicações:** Resumindo... Bem, são três one-shots que não tem ligação entre si. Mas que se fizer sucesso, eu irei fazer um bônus mostrando, provavelmente, as três grávidas juntas.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper/Alice.

Nada de vampiros, até porque: como elas iriam engravidar? :x

**N/A:** Mais uma. Tudo já está escrito. Não pretendo demorar pra terminar (até o final de semana eu coloco as três - e se quiserem uma quarta, eu coloco na semana). Eu peço que me falem se gostaram, odiaram, se faltou algo; enfim, suas opiniões. E, dependendo da aceitação desse projeto e de quantas pessoas quiserem e pedirem... Sim, eu faria a quarta one-shot. ;)

Aí vai a primeira, boa leitura!

* * *

**1: Rosalie.**

Eram umas nove horas da noite e Emmett esperava sua esposa pacientemente. Estava deitado na grande cama de casal, olhando para o teto. Já havia contado as taboas umas dez vezes, no mínimo. Rosalie estava demorando e ele estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Rose! – Gritou. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – Ela gritou de volta.

Rosalie estava mergulhada em sua banheira. A água estava quentinha e os sais de banho eram cheirosos. Estava com preguiça de sair de lá; cogitara a idéia de dormir ali mesmo. Mas não podia, Emmett iria surtar.

Olhou sua barriga de cinco meses e acariciou-a; logo teria uma linda bebê em seu colo. Seu maior sonho seria realizado, era só esperar mais alguns meses.

Poderia levar a pequena para passear. Colocar vestidinhos rosa e lacinhos no cabelo. Sem perceber, seus olhos brilharam, imaginando a cena.

- Rose, estou começando a ficar preocupado! - Ouviu seu marido gritar.

- Certo. – Ela falou alto. – Já saio.

Saiu da banheira lentamente; a preguiça ainda dominando-a. Esvaziou a banheira e se secou lentamente, colocando a camisola de seda rosa bebê logo em seguida. O tecido se moldou a barriga já crescida dela. Era longa e confortável.

Saiu do banheiro, observando o marido.

Ele virou o rosto na direção da esposa assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Ela estava linda. Mais linda do que ele já imaginara possível. Ela estava mais delicada que o normal, principalmente usando uma camisola larga e rosa claro. Um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios de Emmett e ele se levantou, indo até a esposa.

Abraçou-a levemente, para não amassar a bebê. E depositou um selinho leve em seus lábios.

Rosalie sorriu. Emmett, com certeza, seria aquele pai babão. Que só deixa a filha namorar depois dos vinte e cinco e que corre com uma arma atrás dos caras que cantassem ela. Riu levemente.

- O que foi? – Emmett perguntou confuso com o riso.

- Estou imaginando você. – Ela falou. – Quando Sophie for maior.

- Não entendi. – Sua cara estava mais confusa ainda.

- Sabe, quando alguém pedir pra namorar ela. – Explicou.

- Eles morrem. – Falou irritado.

Os dois riram e se beijaram.

- Hm... Amor... – Rosalie começou. – Estou tendo uma vontade.

- Agora? – Ele perguntou se desanimando.

- É. – Respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Emmett sorriu.

- Qual? – Perguntou.

- Musse de Maracujá. – Ela respondeu.

Emmett olhou seu relógio. Marcava dez e dez da noite. E era um domingo.

- Aonde eu vou arranjar isso? – Ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não pode ficar pra manhã? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Ela falou acenando negativamente.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e foi se vestir.

- Vou atrás de um supermercado vinte e quatro horas. – Ele falou saindo do quarto.

Rosalie deitou-se na cama, com um sorriso em lábios. Sabia que Emmett iria fazer sua vontade.

Ele, por sua vez, estava dentro de seu Jipe, procurando um mercado vinte e quatro horas. Estava com sono e cansando, mas sua esposa estava com uma vontade e ele teria que satisfazê-la. Lembrou-se que agora o apetite de Rosalie tinha diminuído. _Um apetite diferente_. E ele estava sofrendo na seca, mas estava feliz, mesmo assim.

Quando avistou um mercado aberto, quase pulou de felicidade. Só não o fez porque não queria bater o carro. Estacionou e entrou rapidamente no mercado quase vazio. Podia-se ver uma ou outra pessoa. Ele observou mais dois caras procurando algo, eles murmuravam algo sobre _"maldita hora pra se ter vontade."_ Emmett somente riu, pois estava na mesma situação.

Foi até o atendente e perguntou:

- Tem musse de maracujá? – Perguntou.

- Não. – Ele respondeu.

Emmett segurou a respiração e uma veia dilatou em sua testa, mostrando que estava com raiva.

- Como não!?

- Acabou. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Ele ficou com uma terrível vontade de chorar.

- Minha mulher está com vontade de musse de maracujá. – Falou.

- Você pode comprar os ingredientes e fazer. – O atendente respondeu dando de ombros.

Emmett pensou um pouco e assentiu.

- Mas qual são os ingredientes?

- Eu não sei. – O atendente respondeu perdendo a paciência.

Emmett saiu de perto dele e começou a pensar no que ia a uma musse de maracujá.

- Maracujá, lógico. – Falou pra si mesmo. E foi pegar os maracujás.

Depois ficou pensando e pensando no que mais poderia ter naquela coisa tão complicada.

Ele viu uma senhora de idade passar e foi até ela.

- Senhora. – Ele disse. – Poderia me ajudar?

- Claro, criança. – Ela respondeu. Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha com o "criança". – O que desejas?

- Queria saber o que vai numa musse de maracujá. – Falou.

A velhinha animou-se e começou a falar de quando fazia musse para seus netinhos. Ela ia explicando quais ingredientes, mas a cada ingrediente, uma nova estória pra contar. Emmett tinha o cenho franzido, ouvindo-a. Pense na vontade de sua mulher, repetia mentalmente.

Assim que a velhinha terminou de falar os ingredientes, Emmett correu para o caixa, pagou e saiu o mais rápido de lá. Na volta pra casa, começou a pensar que ele teria que_ fazer_ a musse. Suspirou. Ele nunca cozinhara mais que miojo.

Entrou em casa em silêncio, colocando os ingredientes na pia e indo pegar o notebook. Sentou-se na mesa e ligou-o. Espero um pouco e colocou na busca do google: "Receita de Musse de Maracujá". Ele olhara muitas e optara pela que mais parecia mais fácil.

Primeiro colocou o leite pra esquentar e separou a gelatina incolor de lado. Depois pegou o liquidificador.

Colocou a água e, logo em seguida, a polpa do maracujá. Tampou e ligou-o. Começou um barulho irritante e Emmett xingou a máquina. O barulho ficou mais forte e ele sentiu medo daquela coisa explodir. Sentou-se numa cadeira, o mais longe possível daquilo. Assim que deu o tempo necessário, ele se aproximou lentamente e desligou o liquidificador.

Olhou a receita novamente e irritou-se, pois teria que ouvir aquele barulho chato e medonho por mais um tempo.

Colocou o leite condensado e o creme de leite no liquidificador e deixou o barulho medonho se fazer presente novamente. Foi até o leite fervente e colocou a gelatina. Ficou mexendo até dissolver. Acrescentou o leite ao resto e deixou bater mais três minutos.

Depois colocou a musse em um recipiente fundo e colocou no congelador. Tinha acabado, mas ainda faltava no mínimo uma hora até que ela ficasse pronta. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a limpar a cozinha, esperando o tempo passar.

Assim que deu o tempo, foi ver se estava pronto. E estava.

Colocou um pouco de musse num pote de sobremesa e foi até o quarto, onde encontrara sua esposa dormindo. Sorriu e caminhou lentamente até esta. Sacudiu-a levemente. E esta abrira os olhos lentamente.

Rosalie se assustara; depois de algumas horas esperando, pensou que o marido tinha desistido.

- São três e quarenta e cinco da manhã. – Ela falou.

- Eu tive que fazer a musse. – Ele respondeu sem-graça.

Ela sorriu, pegando uma colherada da sobremesa e colocando-a na boca. Saboreou lentamente, fazendo suspense.

- E então? – Emmett perguntou nervoso.

- Está sem açúcar. – Fingiu uma careta.

Emmett arregalara os olhos e estava pronto pra se suicidar, quando ouviu uma risada de sua esposa.

- Está ótimo. – Falou. – E nem vai açúcar na receita.

Ela sorriu cínica. E Emmett bufou.

- Não faça mais isso.

**Fim da primeira one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

Acho que quem já leu uma fic minha, percebeu que eu geralmente escrevo em primeira pessoa, certo? Aqui eu resolvi mudar um pouco, pois eu já estava ficando enferrujada. XD

O que acharam da primeira one-shot? :)

Bem... Até a próxima. o/


	2. Alice

**N/A: **OMG. Não imaginava receber tantas reviews! Ok, não foi nem vinte, mas pra quem tá acostumado a receber cinco... Pff...

Tá maravilhoso! Ainda em primeiro capítulo! Fiquei muito feliz!

* * *

**2: Alice.**

Jasper estava resmungando, na ponta da cama. Alice, agora tinha uma barriga maior que ela mesma, se duvidasse. E já ocupava um espaço bastante grande na cama. Aquilo, ele pensou, perto do que estava passando, era moleza.

Alice dormia com três travesseiros. Um pra cabeça, um pras pernas e um pra barriga. E, agora, Jasper já não tinha mais espaço naquela cama enorme. Bem, agora ela não parecia tão enorme assim. Ele teria que mandar aumentar ela, pois se não, nos próximos meses ele teria que ficar na sala.

Naquele momento o sofá pareceu muito convidativo. Nada de cotoveladas, nem de pouco espaço. Muito, muito convidativo. Mas ele não podia; Alice iria surtar. Começaria a falar que ele não a amava mais. E sim, ele já havia tentando. Hormônios de grávidas, ele pensou irritado.

Levantou-se e foi até o armário, pegando um colchão, travesseiro e cobertor. Jogou o colchão do lado da cama da esposa e deitou-se, pegando finalmente no sono.

A luz acordou-a. Ela piscou várias vezes, se acostumando com a repentina claridade e sentou-se na cama, sentindo falta do marido. Passou os olhos pelo local e encontrou-o no chão, dormindo. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender porque ele estava ali. Levantou-se com cuidado, tomando mais cuidado ainda com a barriga e foi até ele.

- Jasper. – Chamou.

O loiro esfregou os olhos e olhou a esposa.

- Hmm? – Murmurou ainda meio grogue.

- Por que está aí no chão? – Ela perguntou.

- Porque não tem espaço na cama. – Ele respondeu suspirando.

- Eu sempre achei essa cama pequena. – Ela comentou.

Jasper rolou os olhos.

- Estou com fome. – Ela falou colocando seu robe.

Ela sempre está com fome, pensou Jasper. Ele não conseguia pensar como uma coisa tão pequena podia ter um apetite daqueles. Parecia que gravidez dava fome mesmo.

Desceram até a cozinha, onde já havia um café da manhã preparado. Cumprimentaram Gertrudes, a governanta e se puseram a comer as delicias feitas especialmente para eles.

- Hoje eu quero pegar um sol na praia. – Alice comentou, assim que tomou um último gole de seu suco.

- Certo. – Jasper concordou.

Logo Alice estava com um biquíni lilás, com um vestidinho branco solto por cima. Jasper observou-a. Estava linda. As bochechas rosadas, os óculos escuros no cabelo, a bolsa no ombro, o vestido leve e solto. E a barrigona linda. Chegou perto da mulher, colocando as mãos em sua barriga.

- Nosso menino. – Falou sorrindo.

- Nosso. – Ela concordou. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas; estava emocionada.

Jasper sorriu, tirando somente uma mão da barriga de Alice, para limpar as pequenas lágrimas cristalinas.

- Eu te amo. – Ele falou. Sentiu a barriga dela ser chutada e olhou para baixo, soltando um leve riso. – Amo você também.

- Amo vocês. – Alice falou mais emocionada ainda. - Muito, muito, muito.

Ele abraçou-a levemente e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios rosados.

- Agora vamos? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro.

E assim eles foram abraçados para a praia. Chegando lá, Jasper começara a arrumar as coisas, enquanto Alice tirava o seu vestido.

- Jazz. – Alice chamou. – Passa o protetor solar em minhas costas?

- Certo.

Ele colocara um pouco do protetor nas mãos e passou leve e lentamente nas costas da esposa; massageava a pele branquinha. Ela fechara os olhos e se deixara levar pela sensação boa. Estava até ronronando!

De repente, Jasper parou de fazer a massagem e Alice olhou um pouco irritada.

- Você pediu pra eu passar o protetor e eu já fiz isso. – Explicou-se.

Alice fez um bico, inconformada. Mas logo sorriu. Deitou-se de barriga pra cima e ficou pegando sol.

Depois de uma meia hora, Jasper perguntou se Alice queria tomar uma água de côco e ela aceitou.

Sentou-se, assim que o marido chegou com sua água de côco e começou a beber. Estava deliciosa.

- Hmm... – Alice murmurou. – Eu preciso tomar sol nas costas.

- E? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não dá pra tomar sol com essa barriga! – Explicou impaciente.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Cave um buraco do tamanho da minha barriga. – Falou feliz.

Ele se engasgou.

- Como?

- Cave. Um. Buraco. – Falou pausadamente.

Jasper resmungou, começando a cavar o bendito buraco.

As mãos estavam cheia de areia, ele estava com calor, cansado. Mas, pelo menos, havia terminado!

- Pronto. – Murmurou.

- Demorou, viu? – Alice falou.

Jasper somente resmungara.

Alice deitou-se, encaixando a barriga no buraco, sem amassá-la. Ficou pegando sol por um tempo, sem ligar pro resto. Seu marido estava sentando na cadeira de praia debaixo do guarda sol, com uma água de côco na mão e um leque improvisado de papel na outra. Ele se abanava, tentando diminuir a sensação de estar num deserto.

- Como você agüenta esse sol? – Ele perguntou.

- Agüentando. – Falou simplesmente.

Jasper suspirou.

- Quero ir pra casa. – Ela falou.

- Você me fez cavar esse buraco, só pra usar quinze minutos? – Perguntou irritado.

- Calma. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Pode fechar o buraco agora.

Jasper arregalara os olhos.

- Você adora abusar de mim.

- É meu maior passa-tempo. – Ela falou rindo.

E era mesmo.


	3. Bella

**N/A: **Eu ia postar ontem, mas meu pc resolveu ficar lento! Anyway, aqui está a one-shot 3. Não vai dar pra responder as reviews agora, mas de noite, quando eu voltar da escola, eu faço isso. Boa leitura!

* * *

**3: Bella.**

Bella estava sentada confortavelmente em uma rede, lendo um livro. Ou, pelo menos, tentando. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar; para ser mais exata: em seu marido. Naqueles dias ele estava chegando tão tarde. Mal dava atenção a ela. Trabalho. Sempre o trabalho.

Ela repreendia-se por ficar triste, porque, afinal, ele que trazia a comida pra casa. Ela tinha se afastado do trabalho porque estava grávida. Dele.

Não que fossem pobres. Ao contrário, na verdade.

Ouviu a porta se abrir lentamente e depois se fechar. Ela já sabia. Era ele. Mas, com certeza estaria cansado demais pra falar com ela. Pequenas lágrimas formaram-se em seus orbes chocolates, mas ela passou as mãos, antes que elas pudessem escapar.

- Amor? – Ouviu a voz do marido.

- Aqui. – Ela falou. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

Ele chegou até ela e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado. Ela evitava olhar nos olhos dele a qualquer custo. Ela sabia que não agüentaria e começaria a chorar. Ele estranhou; Bella sempre o abraçava quando chegava e hoje ela nem mesmo o olhara.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Está. – Ela respondeu brevemente.

- Não acho.

Puxou o queixo dela pra si e viu pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ficou preocupado.

- O que foi, amor? – Perguntou.

Ela ficou quieta.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Já estava se preocupando.

E, então, ela desmanchou em prantos, falando sem pausas:

- O que aconteceu? Eu te digo o que aconteceu! Muito simples! Você fica o dia todo fora, por causa do _trabalho_. E me esquece aqui! Sabe, um pouco de atenção não faz mal a ninguém!

Ah, ele entendera, era as mudanças de humor. O médico havia avisado sobre isso. E era melhor não estressá-la.

- Vamos fazer assim, então. Amanhã eu não vou trabalhar. – Propôs.

- Jura? – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Juro, amor. – Ele sorriu.

Ela abraçou-o e sorriu, ficando imensamente feliz por ter a companhia de Edward. Ele puxou-a delicadamente da rede e levou-a até a cama. A beijou delicadamente e depois de muitas palavras de amor, vindo de ambos, dormiram. Um sono tranqüilo e feliz.

O sol estava surgindo e seus raios despertaram Bella. Sentiu uma mão em sua barriga e sorriu. Aninhou-se melhor nos braços do homem que ama e ficou a olhar seu rosto perfeito. Viu seus olhos verdes se revelarem aos poucos, mostrando que ele estava a despertar.

- Oi amor. – Ele disse meio grogue.

- Oi. – Ela falou. O sorriso mais doce estampado em seu rosto.

Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e depois acariciou a barriga de Bella. Ela dissera várias vezes que o bebê já havia chutado a barriga, mas ele nunca dera sorte de pegar esses momentos. E ele queria tanto.

Ouviu um barulho chato. Um barulho que ele conhecia muito bem. Seu celular.

Bella fez cara feia, mas não falou nada quando o viu atendê-lo.

- Alô?

_- Edward!_

- Tanya?

Bella fez uma careta. Nunca gostara de Tanya; ela sabia que ela era interessada em seu marido.

- _Sim._

- Por que me ligou?

_- Você ainda não chegou e você é pontual._

- Não vou hoje.

_- Edward!!_

- O que?

_- Você tem que fechar o contrato com o Senhor Peter._

- Amanhã eu falo com ele.

_- Hoje à noite ele estará indo para o Japão._

- Merda! – Respirou fundo. – Ok. Estou indo.

Bella segurou a respiração. Ele ia deixá-la por causa do trabalho novamente? Ele havia jurado que ia ficar com ela aquele dia!

- Bella... – Começou.

- Pode ir. – Interrompeu-o.

- Amor...

- Vai logo, Edward!

Ele se levantara, sabendo que nada a faria mudar de idéia e foi-se arrumar, percebendo somente naquele momento que havia dormido com a mesma roupa do dia passado.

Fora pro trabalho. Fechara o contrato. E pretendia voltar logo depois disso, mas quem deixava? Aparecia trabalho pra fazer toda hora e, simplesmente, não conseguia sair de lá. Bella iria matá-lo, na melhor das hipóteses. Suspirou profundamente e voltou ao seu trabalho, desejando terminar logo.

- Só mais esses papéis e eu acabo. – Falou pra si mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente acabara os papéis. E, decidiu, não iria mais ver nada naquele dia. Chegaria em casa e imploraria o perdão de Bella. E, talvez, se desse sorte, ela saísse pra jantar com ele.

Saiu do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si, dando de cara com uma Tanya cheia de papéis nas mãos.

- Edward, chegaram mais papéis.

- Vejo amanhã. – Falou saindo.

- Mas...

- Até amanhã, Tanya. – Falou saindo.

Dirigira o mais rápido possível até em casa. Quando chegara, veio uma surpresa logo de cara. Dolores, a empregada, viera desesperada.

- Sr. Cullen, a Sra. Cullen se trancou no quarto de manhã e não saiu de lá.

- Mas por que, diabos, você não me avisou antes? – Ele perguntou desesperado, indo a direção ao quarto. Dolores vinha logo atrás de si.

- Eu liguei, mas Tanya falou que você estava em reunião.

Ele bufara, pensando em várias coisas. Entre elas estavam: Tanya, demissão, sem remuneramento.

Batera na porta do quarto de casal.

- Bella?

Batera de novo.

- Bella!

Lembrou-se de uma chave reversa, que mantia escondida. Foi até o local e pegou a chave, voltando rapidamente. Abriu a porta e encontrou uma cena de partir o coração.

Bella estava deitada, dormindo. Seus olhos inchados, com marcas de lágrimas por todo seu rosto. As mãos sobre a barriga, de modo protetor. Parecia tão sofrida.

Olhou para trás e viu que Dolores não estava mais lá. Sorriu. Por isso gostava dela; sempre fora muito discreta e sempre sabia a hora de se retirar. Ele cuidara dele desde pequeno, era como uma segunda mãe.

Fechou a porta e se aproximou de Bella. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama. Acariciou o rosto e viu que ela abria os olhos.

Bella estava se sentindo um caco, tantas horas chorando dera uma boa dor de cabeça. Só pedia um bom remédio, mais nada. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que Edward estava ali, olhando-a carinhosamente.

- Outra alucinação. – Ela falou.

Um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios de Edward.

- Sou eu, Bella. – Falou. – Não sou uma alucinação.

As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos chocolates.

- Por que não volta pro trabalho? – Ela falou; seus olhos opacos. – Deve ser mais importante.

Edward suspirou.

- Nada é mais importante que você.

Ela sorriu cínica.

- Não parece.

- Amor... – Começou. – Eu realmente precisava ir. – Falou. – Desculpe. Se quiser, eu posso implorar seu perdão.

Ela fungou.

- Não precisa... Eu acho.

Ele beijou sua testa.

- Eu te amo. – Falou.

- Eu... Também te amo. – Ela respondera.

Sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga.

Sentiu que o bebê chutava a barriga da mãe e olhou para baixo, com os olhos brilhando. Acariciou levemente. Um sorriso bobo em lábios.

Ela sorria. O olhar de Edward era de admiração. Seus olhos encheram de água mais uma vez, só que era de emoção.

- Amo vocês. – Ele falou. – Muito.

Colocou as mãos sobre as dele.

- Sempre.

* * *

A mais drámatica das três. Bem... Finalizo por aqui ou posto a quarta (que já está pronta, é só quererem)? Beijos:*


	4. As três grávidas

**N/A: **Primeiramente eu quero me desculpar pela demora, mas eu estou sem tempo. Agora mesmo: Estou dando uma pausa rápido no trabalho de física, pra postar rapidinho. Nem vai dar pra responder as reviews, mas saibam que eu li cada uma com muito carinho e falo: Muito obrigada mesmo por cada review linda!

Quanto à _Vivendo um Sonho_, vou atualizar quando der.

Logo, quem sabe, eu esteja com uma one-shot por aqui. Nesses tempos está difícil fazer long fic (Eu tenho várias, mas nenhuma que vá ser postada logo).

Boa leitura pessoal! E desculpem qualquer erro, sem tempo de revisar. ¬¬

* * *

**4: As três grávidas.**

Bella estava respirando lentamente. As contrações iam e vinham. Edward dirigia rapidamente; uma pilha de nervos.

- Edward... – Bella falou fraca. – Eu não estou morrendo nem nada. – Sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sei. – Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos da rua. – Mas você vai ter nosso filho.

- Eu ainda não entrei em trabalho de parto. – Rodou os olhos.

- _Ainda._

O bebê chutara forte e Bella fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho de dor.

- Seja paciente, amor. – Bella falara.

•

- Jasper... – Alice falou docemente.

Eles estavam no meio do trânsito, e Alice estava reclamando de dor. As gotas de suor desciam pela testa de Jasper e esse rezava pra poder chegar vivo no hospital.

O bebê chutou e Alice fez uma careta.

- Esse vai ser imperativo.

•

- Deus! – Emmett exclamou nervoso. – Sai da frente! – Gritou para outro motorista.

Rosalie rolou os olhos, impaciente.

- Não vou morrer. – Falou.

- Mas vai ter nossa filha.

- Se eu tivesse entrado em trabalho de parto.

- Mas vai entrar!

Rosalie soltou um suspiro impaciente.

•

Na mesma hora, três homens nervosos entraram no hospital. E logo atrás, vinham três mulheres com expressões impacientes.

- Quem parece que vai ter o filho é ele, não eu. – A loira falou rolando os olhos.

- Verdade. – A morena baixinha concordou.

- Homens... – A morena mais alta falou.

As três sorriram.

- Alice.

- Bella.

- Rosalie.

Apresentaram-se e foram junto a seus maridos.

A recepcionista olhava para os três, quase babando. Bella ficou um pouco brava com aqueles olhares, mas depois riu levemente, atraindo atenção pra si.

- Err... – Bella corou. – Você fica engraçado desse jeito, amor. – Pensara rápido numa desculpa.

Rosalie tinha um sorriso de canto e Alice ria livremente. Elas entendiam.

A atendente pigarreou e falou:

- Está marcado o parto pra hoje?

Todos assentiram.

- Certo.

E, então, ela pedira os nomes. Bla, bla, bla. Toda aquela coisa, que ninguém realmente presta atenção.

- Vocês podem tanto ficar num quarto, juntas. Como podem ficar sozinhas, num quarto separado. – A recepcionista falou.

Bella deu de ombros, murmurando um "Tanto faz". Alice começara a sorrir, falando "Juntas!" e Rosalie somente assentiu com Alice.

- Ok, o quarto de vocês é o 1569. Uma enfermeira passará lá de cinco em cinco minutos. E, qualquer coisa, tem um telefone lá, que dá direto aqui na recepção. – A recepcionista instruiu.

Elas assentiram.

- Ah! – A recepcionista exclamou. – É só pegar o elevador. Sexto andar, à direita.

Todos os seis se apresentaram devidamente, enquanto estavam no elevador. Então, Alice, a pequena maligna, sorriu falando:

- Vocês ficarão na sala de espera. Quando alguma de nós entrarmos em trabalho de parto, o médico avisa.

- Por quê? – Jasper perguntou abismado.

- Porque nós, as mulheres, queremos um tempo sem estresse de pais de primeira viagem. – Ela falou rindo. Ela também estava nervosa, mas ficar junto à seu marido não ajudaria muito; ainda mais quando parecia que ele teria o bebê.

Bella sorriu, concordando.

- Ótimo. – Rosalie falou. – É aqui que ficamos. Até mais tarde, rapazes. – Sorriu e beijou levemente os lábios de seu marido.

Bella abraçou seu marido, falando um "Não se estresse tanto.". Edward, por sua vez, sorriu sem graça, beijando sua mulher.

Jasper aproximou-se, colocando as mãos na barriga de Alice; sentiu seu filho chutar a barriga da mãe e sorriu.

- Vai ser imperativo igual à mãe. – Riu.

- Igual à mãe?

- É.

- Vai passear, vai.

Jasper riu levemente, se afastando.

As mulheres entraram no quarto, enquanto os maridos iam pra cafeteria do hospital.

•

O quarto era todo branco e tinha três camas, um armário num canto e uma mesinha com um abajur e uma cadeira ao lado. A janela era média, mas tinha uma boa vista. O jardim do hospital. Flores de várias cores alegravam o local, o sol quente, lá em cima, mostrando que devia ser mais ou menos meio dia. O céu azul, quase sem nuvens. E o vento calmo passando por todas as flores, levando algumas pétalas soltas consigo, fazendo uma dança colorida no ar. Parecia até contos de fada, Bella refletiu.

Uma enfermeira chegou com três bolsas; aquelas que o pessoal leva quando o bebê vai nascer. Uma era rosa, outra azul, e uma outra verde.

Rosalie pegou a rosa, assim como Alice a verde e Bella, a azul.

- Você vai ter uma menina, Rosalie? – Alice perguntou, sentando-se na cama, ao lado de Rosalie.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

- Que fofa. – Bella falou sentando-se na cama, ao lado de Alice.

Rosalie sorriu e perguntou:

- Meninos?

- Sim. – As morenas responderam juntas.

Bella soltou um gemido.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou.

- Só meu bebê impaciente. – Bella respondeu.

Todas riram.

•

Emmett andava de um lado pro outro, na frente da mesa. Os outros dois estavam sentados, na mesma mesa, tomando um café.

Uma garota, que devia trabalhar na cafeteria, passou. E sussurrou para Emmett: "Lindo!". Este somente rosnou, pensando em como nunca uma garota chegava perto dele quando Rose estava junto. E, agora, também estava preocupado com Bella e Alice, como se fossem irmãs mais novas dele.

- Emmett. – Edward falou. – Não adianta ficar assim... Está tudo bem. Nenhuma delas vai ter bebê agora.

- Ei! – Uma enfermeira chegou. – Qual de vocês é o Edward?

Edward levantara-se em um pulo.

- Sua esposa está entrando em trabalho de parto. Siga-me! – Ela falou andando rápido.

E, claro, Edward seguiu prontamente, nervoso.

Emmett e Jasper iam atrás. O grandalhão murmurou "Nenhuma delas vai ter bebê agora" imitando a voz de Edward. Jasper riu da criancice.

•

Bella respirava lentamente, assim como a médica mandava. Uma contração forte se apoderou de si, e ela gemeu.

- Calma, querida. – A médica falava. – Assim que sentir uma contração, faça força.

- Certo. – Falou com dificuldade.

Edward entrou na sala, devidamente trocado. E postou-se ao lado de sua esposa, segurando sua mão firmemente. Estava com uma câmera na mão filmando tudo; queria deixar gravado o nascimento de seu filho.

Bella gemeu de dor novamente, quando sentiu novamente uma contração. Fez força, e assim que a médica mandou, parou. Sua respiração estava ofegante e ela apertava a mão de Edward. Tinha certeza que iria ficar roxa.

- Calma, amor. – Edward falou passando as mãos no cabelo dela.

•

Emmett andava de um lado pro outro, em frente à porta.

- Sério Emmett. – Rosalie falou. – Até parece o marido dela.

- Não sei, mas é como se fosse minha irmã mais nova. – Ele falou.

Rosalie sorriu. Ela entendia.

- Ouch. – Alice, que estava sentada ao lado de Jasper, gemeu.

Olhou para baixo e percebeu que seu vestido estava todo molhado.

- Enfermeira! – Jasper gritou.

•

Alice e Jasper agora estavam em outra sala. Ela repetia o mesmo processo que Bella. Respirava lentamente e quando sentia uma contração, fazia força. Faltava pouco para começar a gritar histericamente. Pela dor e pela tensão.

Jasper segurava sua mão, aflito.

E a médica falava coisas como "Calma", "Respire fundo", "Força", "Pare". E muitas outras coisas, mas aquilo era as que mais repetia.

•

Rosalie estava sentada, esperando. Ela estava nervosa; por que, diabos, tinha que ser a última? O nervoso só aumentava. Emmett estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão firmemente. Ela não entendia como ele, em tão pouco tempo, conseguiu se preocupar com duas 'estranhas'. Bem, talvez ela entendesse... Ele era muito super protetor. Sentiu, inconscientemente, uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Está tudo bem, amor. – Falou com uma voz serena. - Elas vão ficar bem.

- Estou preocupado com elas. – Ele falou. – Mas, mais ainda com você.

Rosalie sorriu, apertando a mão de seu marido levemente.

•

Bella respirava profundamente, quase chorando. A dor era tanta que ela não conseguia respirar direito.

- Calma, querida. – Edward falava tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Mas do que adianta tentar traquilizar alguém, quando nós mesmo não estamos tranquilos, Edward refletiu.

- Só mais um pouco, querida. – A médica falou. – Já dá pra ver a cabeça do bebê.

Bella respirou fundo e fez força, assim que sentiu uma contração.

•

Rosalie deitara a cabeça no ombro de seu marido. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Rose... Sua roupa... – Emmett sussurrou.

- Hm?

Rosalie olhou sua roupa. Estava toda molhada. Ela estava entrando em...

- Trabalho de parto!

- Até que enfim! – Emmett gritou. – Enfermeira!

•

O suor descia pela testa de Alice e essa respirava com dificuldade. Uma nova contração se fez presente e ela pôs todas as forças que tinha, pra empurrar o filho de dentro de si.

Um chorinho agudo se preencheu o local, e Alice falou fracamente:

- Deixe-me... Vê-lo.

A médica trouxe seu bebê ainda ensanguentado até a mãe, onde esta deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

Jasper estava emocionado, lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos e ele tremia levemente. A médica trouxe seu filho para mais perto de si e ele acariciou a cabeçinha do bebê, dando um beijinho na testa dele, antes que a médica o levasse para limpar e fazer alguns exames, pra ver se estava tudo bem.

•

Bella fez força uma última vez e o chorinho tão esperado se fez presente. Ela suspirou cansada e feliz, pedindo fracamente para que a enfermeira trouxesse seu lindinho.

Edward sentiu seus olhos encherem de água, mas não ligou, só queria abraçar seu queridinho. A mulher se aproximou lentamente – pelo menos pra ele era lentamente – e deixou que ele encostasse em seu bebê. Dera um beijo em sua pequena em sua testa e então a enfermeira abaixou-se ao lado de Bella, que por sua vez, dera um beijinho em sua bochecha e deixara seu bebê ser levado para ser examinado e limpado.

Logo o bebê estava limpo e de volta, nos braços da mãe. Amamentavasse.

Bella sorria olhando para seu lindinho. Edward estava ao lado, acariciando os cabelos de sua esposa.

- Nome? – Bella perguntou.

- Hmm... – Edward pensou. – Paul?

- Pode ser.

•

Rosalie fazia força e não demorara para que o chorinho feminino se fizesse presente. Suspirou feliz; nem tinha doído tanto.

- Quero ver minha bebê. – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

A médica se aproximou prontamente e deixou que Rosalie pegasse sua filha no colo.

Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, assim como Emmett.

- Ela é parecida com você...

- E com você...

Os dois sorriram.

- Sophie?

- Para mim parece perfeito.

•

Agora, com o bebê no colo, Jasper sorriu. Ele ficara brigando uma hora com sua esposa pra ver quem ia segurar o bebê. E, finalmente, havia chegado sua vez.

- Eu quero que o nome dele seja David. – Alice falou.

- Chris.

- David.

- Chris.

- David.

- Chris.

- Quero divorcio.

- Ok... David.

**The End.**


	5. Alguns anos depois

**N/A: **SURPRESA!! \O/

Ok, eu resolvi fazer um epílogo pequenino, só pra agradar. Espero que gostem.

E, ah, muito obrigada pelas reviews. *-*

* * *

**5: Alguns anos depois.**

Três crianças, de aparentemente cinco anos, corriam atrás de um cachorro filhote, que estava com uma bolinha verde na boca. Os pequeninos riam, enquanto, certamente, o cachorrinho se divertia.

Seis adultos estavam sentados em espreguiçadeiras, sorrindo da cena com as crianças.

- Sabe... Às vezes acho que a gente devia ter comprado mesmo um Collie. – Uma loira quebrou o silêncio. – E não um Golden Retriver.

Todos ali presente, fora as crianças, olharam Rosalie.

- Mas eu já me apeguei no Missô. – Rosalie sorriu. – Aquele pulguento que estraga minhas roupas. – Bufou.

Todos riram.

Era verdade, Missô era um estragador de roupas profissional. Roupas de Rosalie, na verdade. Alguma tara, talvez?

- David! – Uma vozinha gritou.

Todos viraram os rostos, rapidamente, preocupados.

A cena chegava a ser engraçada.

David estava em cima da árvore, enquanto Missô tentava, em vão, subir na árvore para pegar sua amada bolinha. Sophie olhava para David, irritada. E, Paul olhava impaciente para os dois amigos escandalosos.

- David, desça daí! – Jasper gritou.

O garoto olhou seu pai e fiz bico. Este lembrava Alice, o cabelo escuro, a birra, o bico. Somente os olhos e o nariz lembram o pai.

- Joga a bolinha aqui, Dave! – Alice gritou em frente à árvore. Um sorriso infantil em lábios.

David sorriu jogando a bolinha pra mãe, e esta, por sua vez, saiu correndo. Missô logo foi atrás da baixinha, latindo alegremente.

- Meninas contra meninos. – Alice gritou.

Os três homens mais velhos acharam loucura, mas quando piscaram, as três esposas já estavam correndo. Mais três crianças atrás. E mais um cachorro.

Arquearam as sobrancelhas. E começaram a correr também.

As garotas não conseguiram ficar muito tempo com a posse da bola, já que os garotos eram mais rápidos. Bem... Eles também não conseguiram ficar muito tempo com a bola, já que Missô era mais rápido e esperto.

Todos sentaram, cansados, em uma roda, rindo. O único com energia ali era Missô.

Sophie foi para o colo de seu pai e sorriu, quando o mesmo deu um beijo em sua testa. A garota tem cabelos loiros, mãos fininhas e feições delicadas. Seus olhos brilharam quando o pai abriu a mão, mostrando uma joaninha caramelo com bolinhas pretas.

- É linda! – A pequenina falou admirada.

A joaninha levantou vôo, se afastando. Os olhos de Sophie seguiram o trajeto da pequenina, até que esta sumisse de seu campo de visão.

Paul sentou ao lado da mãe, segurando sua mão e sorriu calmamente. Bella sorriu também e bagunçou os cabelos chocolates do filho. Os olhos verdes faiscaram em irritação e Bella riu, apertando seu pequeno filhote entre braços.

- Temos uma coisa pra contar. – Rosalie falou de repente.

As mulheres mais velhas sorriram.

- O que?

Suspense. As três falaram juntas:

- Estamos grávidas.

**The End.

* * *

**

Agora realmente acabou, espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa pequenina. Até a próxima. \o


End file.
